


Break Free

by thephoenix_0



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, its a repost from my other wattpad account, this is really bad okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 14:18:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6379594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thephoenix_0/pseuds/thephoenix_0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>~This is absolute trash! I made this a year ago when I was really bad at writing. This used to be on my wattpad account, alien-kid, but I've removed it since then. Its really not good at all.~</p><p>Frank Iero. Depressed, runaway teen. Currently being hid by Ray Toro. Gerard Way. Schizophrenic, equally depressed artist. Living in his parents basement. Both of them are extremely gay and now neighbors. So when Gerard finds him sleeping in the woods, they become very awkward... friends? They don't really know what to call it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break Free

Chapter One:

"Shit! What the hell man, you trying to start something!" I hear a voice, Bob Bryar, someone who's had it out for me because god knows why since I got here, scream.

Why am I on the ground? Oh right, I wasn't paying attention and ran into someone. "Huh? You wanna go? Wait, aren't you Iero? The fag?" I cringe at that last word. 

Standing up, I try to walk away, but he grabs on to the back of my shirt. I whip my head around just in time for him to pull his fist back and punch me in the nose. I feel the blood trickle down my face. He pushed me away and I run off. Great, its only my second week here and I've already gotten beat up more than once. At least I got to leave my old school, it was even worse. Here no one really knows me, and I want it to stay that way. I am seventeen, and all I have to do is survive this year and I'm outta here. I decide to ditch my last two classes, they won't notice me gone, they never do. I go through a back door and throw my bag over the fence while I follow behind it. The woods behind the school are where I go on an almost daily basis now. Its the only place I can be alone.

I pull out my notebook. Grabbing a half-sharpened pencil, I begin to write. The words flow from my mind and on to the page, along with a drop of blood. Am I really still bleeding? I don't care, it fuels my hatred and rage for the world. I probably sound extremely emo saying that. As the sun sets, I close my now half full notebook and shove it into my bag. Slinging it over my shoulder, I jog back to the hellhole that I am fotrunate enough to call my home. My stepdads gonna kill me.

As I open the door I'm greeted by the putrid stench of alcohol and probably cocaine. 

"Where the hell have you been? You should've been home three hours ago." The words stumble out of my stepdads mouth.

"Well, are you gonna say something? No? You asked for it." 

He pulled his fist back and got me straight in the stomach. I dropped onto my knees trying to catch my breath while my mom just stands there with an apologetic look on her face. She hasn't done anything to help me ever since she got married to him and we moved here. She fears that she will be the one on the ground. I get up and stumble downstairs to my room. Plugging in my headphones, drowning out the world. There is no way I'm going to survive the rest of the year here, no way. I could run away, but where would I go? I could maybe stay at Ray's, he isn't too far away. I would still be able to go to school. Yea, that's what I'll do. I call Ray and make sure its cool. He's 22, and he plays small gigs at crappy bars. "Hey dude, you mind if I crash at your place for a while?"

"Yea, you okay?"

"Yea I'm fine, just can't take another day over here."

"Okay I got you."

"Thanks see you then." I grab my bag and put two pairs of jeans, a couple band shirts, and my notebook. I grabbed the money I was stealing from my stepdad for this very moment and shoved it into my pocket. I also grab Pansy and put her in my case. Yea her name's Pansy, don't judge.

I climb out the window and start to run, no doubt he'd be down and try to get a round two. I plug in my headphones to keep me motivated. After a few minutes, I steady my pace into a fast walk. A few more miles, but that would take a few hours, so I take a turn into the woods to sleep. I'll just skip school tomorrow, no biggie. Finding a tree appealing enough to be my pillow for the night, I lean my head up against it. 

"It's cold, you might want a blanket." 

A voice jolts me awake. I look up to see a man standing over me, medium length, shoulder length black hair in his face. He had a blanket in his hands as well. 

"What the fuck man, you scared the shit out of me." I stand up and back away from him. "S-sorry, I just thought you were cold." He held the blanket out for me. 

"I'm fine, it's not that bad." It really was, but I don't even know this guy. What if he was some blanket murderer? Impractical, yes, but you never know.

"I'm Gerard, Gerard Way." He folded the blanket in his arms.

"Frank."

"You got a last name?" He smiled.

"Iero. Frank Iero." I looked at him with a weird expression. "What are you even doing out here?"

"I should be asking you the same thing." He giggled.

"Obviously I was sleeping." I yawned.

"Yea but why? Couldn't you sleep in like, a bed? In a house?"

"I... ran away." Why am I pouring out my life story to this guy? 

"Now it's your turn. Why are you here?"

"I was...taking a walk." He replied reluctantly.

"With a blanket?"

"I was cold!" He replied way to quickly.

"Yea, sure." After a few moments of silence, he spoke up. "You know, you could stay at my place for tonight if you need a place to stay."

"How do I know you aren't going to murder me or something I say, while following him. "How do I know I can trust you?" He only smiled as we continued our quest to his house.

 

Chapter Two:

The walk to his house was full of silence except for the occasional cricket or frog. The crisp October wind enveloping me, this old jacket was doing nothing for me. I wrapped my arms around my chest and shivered. Gerard looked back at me and handed me the blanket. I nodded my head. "I'll be fine. It's not that far is it?" He pulled the blanket back to his chest and nodded. "Nope, should only be a few more minutes. "

"That's good." I agreed.

"Yea, so were you planning on living in the woods or were you going to to go somewhere?"

"I was going to go to a friends, but it got late."

"Oh, I see." Gerard nodded. As we approached his house, I started realizing something. What if this guys a rapist or something? Why did I just agree to sleep over at this strangers house. Do I like him or something? No, there's no way. Even if I did, he is probably strait.

"Here we are." Gerard said as we turned on to a nice house on...Ray's street. I considered saying that Ray was right down the road, but he went out of his way to give me a place to stay. I decided to leave it. He unlocked the door, and motioned me inside. "My parents are gone for the year, its just me and my brother Mikey, he's probably with his girlfriend or something in his room. Hey Mikey! I have a guest!" "So do I!" Mikey replied from upstairs. "Gerard laughed as we heard a not-so-quiet moan coming from the second floor. "My room's the basement." I followed him down the steps where a door-I presumed Gerard's- was covered in scribbly writing that I couldn't decipher. He opened it and sat on his bed. "Close the door behind you, I'd rather not hear Mikey's moans. I admired his room. Posters covered the walls, way to many to count. In the corner, a beaten up desk that housed a sketchbook and art supplies. Hundreds of drawings housed the wall around it. Beside the desk, at least thirty canvases. none of which used. At the edge of his bed was a door, either a closet or bathroom, on the opposite of his bed, another door. In the other corner was a TV. Sitting on his bed was a laptop. I set my suitcase and guitar case down next to the bed.

 

"Nice room." I said.

"Thanks, sorry about the mess, I didn't realize I'd be having a guest." Gerard replied, referring to the clothes strewn over his TV.

"It's no problem."

"So.... You can take my bed. I'll take the floor."

"No, No. You shouldn't have to give up your bed for me! Its fine. Its definitely a step up from my old bed. That peice of shit was like forty years old."

Gerard looked at me with an expression that could only be described as pity. "Then I insist. Sleep on the bed. I'm going to go get a blanket and pillow from the linen closet. You better be in that bed when I get back. "Yes sir" I replied with a light chuckle. After he left the room, I reluctantly climbed into the full sized bed with star wars sheets. I smiled to myself as I got comfy, when Gerard walked back into the room, carrying the blanket he tried to offer me and a pillow with him. "Whats so funny?" Gerard asked. "Oh nothing." I replied. Gerard looked at me with a funny expression until he noticed me looking at the sheets. "Oh. That. Yea I am a massive nerd." I just laughed at the comment.

"So, you play?" Gerard asked.

"Yea, and you draw?"

"Ehh, its only what I do all the time always."

I laughed. "So, do you go to high school or college or something?"

"I am in my first year of college now. I'm majoring in comic books."

"Wow, didn't even know you could do that."

"You'd be surprised. Welp, goodnight!" Gerard blurted suddenly. He turned over, thus ending the conversation.

"Alrighty." I murmured, before falling asleep.

 

Chapter 3

I wake up to sunlight shining through the single window at the top of the wall opposite of me. Squinting, I roll over to face the wall. After trying to go back to dreaming for a good twenty minutes, I decide to turn back over. Gerard is sitting at his desk, his hand moving all over the page. "Hey." I murmured. "Morning" Gerard mumbled. "You want breakfast or something? I-I could make something." He said, louder this time. "No thanks, I should really hit the road, long walk ahead of me." I replied. Lie. It was about five minutes. Gerard's face fell. "Oh, alright, well if you need anything, here's my number." He scribbled down some digits on a scrap of paper and handed to my open hand. "Thanks, and thanks for letting me stay here." I grabbed my guitar and suitcase and started to head up the stairs. I was about to turn the knob to the front door when a voice behind me made me jump.

 

"Did you and Gerard fuck?" I turned around to see a man with long legs and glasses staring at me with a smirk. I blushed.

"N-no."

"Oh, well Gerard's totally gay, so..."

"No, no, we aren't in a relationship." I stammered. "I should really go now, bye."

I quickly rushed out the door and closed it behind me. I quickly walked down his driveway. I turned onto the cracked sidewalk and walked down the street to Ray's.

I walked up to Rays door and knocked. After a loud crash, Ray's mumbling, and five minutes of nervously wondering if I got the wrong house, Ray answered. "Hey man, finally, I thought you got fucking kidnapped or something." "No, I sta- slept in the woods." I replied. Ray gave me a weird look for a moment, then gestured to come in. I walked in and sat my bag and guitar down. "I cleared the extra room for you. Alright, I don't really have much right now, but I'm gonna sneak back into their house later today while they're at work. "Okay, you need a ride there? I can take you." Ray asked.

"Thanks, I'll be down in a few." I answered.

"Okay, I need to get ready anyway." Ray answered. I only just now noticed he was shirtless and in boxers.

"Uh, right right." I said walking up the stairs and down the hallway to the door at the end. I opened it and looked inside. There was a bed, a dresser, and a desk already there. I put some clothes in the dresser and set Pansy in the corner before rushing downstairs, where Ray was yelling, 'Hurry the fuck up dude!" "Yea, I'm coming." Once in his black jeep, Ray turned the radio to Misfits. I checked my phone to pass the time. 3 missed calls, seven texts. Shit. I read the texts. 6 of them were from my mom. One was from Gerard.

Frank where are you

Frank if you aren't home by 10 we are calling the police

Rick's going to be very mad if you don't come home.

Frank I'm sorry I've been a horrible mother please come home.

We've called the police and reported you missing

Frank get your ass home this minute you are in so much trouble - Rick

 

Shit. I really hope they aren't there. I checked the one from Gerard.

Hey do you maybe want to go to this diner a few blocks from here.

I replied, Yea sure

A few moments later, he answered,

Alright I'll pick you up at seven, whats ur address

I'm 5 houses away from yours, you could probably see me if I stood out side. I'm at Ray Toros house, idk if you know him.

Oh yea I know him I'll be there at seven. 

I turn off my phone and look out the window. As we near my parents house, I think, why did he let me come to his house? I mean, its not like he even knows me. Was he just being nice or something? 

Once at the end of my street, I see the driveway empty. Thank god. I hop out and jog down to the back, where I left the window to the basement unlocked. Ray follows behind. I hop inside and he follows. "Okay, what should I grab?" Ray asks. "Um, I guess whatever clothes I left. There's a duffel bag in the bottom of my closet. I'll be right back." I answer. Sighing, I walk into the bathroom. I lean down and open the cabinet underneath the sink. I pull out a small box and open it. "11, 12, 13" I mumble to myself, all there. I stuff them into my backpack and throw my toothbrush, toothpaste, and eyeliner in there. Ray is in my closet haphazardly throwing a t-shirt into the bag.

"Alright, that's it, anything else?"

"I guess throw some posters in there, I'll get the rest."

"Got it."

I grab a frame off the bed-stand. It contains a picture of my dad, my mom, and me when we went to DC together, before he died. My mom then married a douche and we moved here. I throw it into the bag, along with a few notebooks.

"Alright, I think that's everything dude." I tell Frank

"Okay, lets get back to the-" 

Ray is cut off by the sound of a truck pulling into the gravel driveway.

"Shit shit shit shit" I whispered.

"What do we do?" Ray asked.

"We get the stuff and we run. I mean its not robbery, its my stuff."

"True, lets go."

Ray started to throw the duffel out the window.

"Wait! we have to go through the woods." I loudly whispered.

"Okay cool."

Ray jumped out and broke out into a sprint through my yard, jumping the fence and through the woods. I counted to twenty and then followed.

 

Chapter 4

Once safely back to the jeep, Ray was already there turning the key to the ignition.

"Thanks man." I said.

"It was no problem. Really, I had fun."

I laughed and pulled out the phone to check the time. 3:20 that's plenty of time to get back and get unpacked a little. The drive felt even shorter than the way there so in no time we were pulling into Ray's. I grabbed the duffel and my backpack and walked up to the door. I noticed a note.

"We stopped by for questioning, but you weren't here. Will be back at four"- Belleview Police

"Oh shit." I mumbled. Ray came up and looked at it. "Man we gotta get you outta here.

"Yea, hold on I have an idea."

I texted Gerard.

Okay so do you mind if I come over early, I'll explain there.

I threw all my stuff in the back of Ray's attic.

No problem. -G

I ran outside and started jogging to Gerard's. "Hey you okay man?" Mikey asked as I burst through the door.

"Uh, sure. Where is Gerard?"

"Downstairs."

"Thanks." I sprinted down the steps and busted into his room, slamming the door behind me. "Hey if the police come and ask for me, tell them I'm not here." Gerard looked up from his place at the desk.

"What is going on?"

"Um well, I kinda ranawayandnowthepolicearelookingforme."

"Wait what? Why did you run away? Where did you run away from?"

"From my parents, my step-dad is an abusive dick, so I left. I was at Ray's, but they are gonna question him in a few minutes at his house, so I left."

"Okay, cool. Want something to eat?"

"Um, sure. You got any pizza rolls?"

"Is that even a question?" Gerard smirked and jogged up the steps, explaining my situation to Mikey and making some.

"He's what? And you let him STAY here?!" I could here Mikey yell.

"Well, its not like he committed a huge crime!" Gerard said.

"You're just doing this because you like him." Mikey said, calming down

"Am not! Shut up, I gotta finish these pizza rolls."

"Whatever." Mikey laughed.

Gerard came down a few seconds later. "The police cars are outside Ray's house." My face went white, and my heart started beating out of my chest. I carefully took the pizza rolls and pulled a chair up next to Gerard, watching him draw. "That's really good." I said, mouthful of pizza rolls. He was drawing a girl sitting on a tree branch, watching people go by on a busy street.

"T-thanks" Gerard face grew red.

"So what do you do in comic book school?" I asked, trying to make small talk. I suck at this.

"Um, well, I draw and stuff, and our final project we are making our own comic books. Mine is called The Umbrella Academy." Gerard smiled.

"That's cool, can I see it?"

"Maybe when it's done." He replied, glancing at me before going back to the paper. 

I quietly made my way upstairs and peeked out the curtains half an hour later. The police cars were just pulling out of Ray's driveway. I smiled as they drove past Gerard's house and turned off of this street.

"Oh thank god." I whispered to myself.

I went back downstairs and Gerard was taking up the drawing on the wall.

"The police are gone." Gerard turned and looked at me. His face fell. "Oh, okay. I guess I'll see you in a few hours?" 

"Um, yea. I could walk over here, or-"

"No, I'll swing by and pick you up." Gerard smiled.

"Okay, thanks for hiding me. I'll see you then." I turned and jogged up the stairs. Saying by to Mikey, I shut the door and went down to Ray's. 

I didn't bother knocking and just walked in. Ray was in the attic, pulling my stuff out. "Hey, how'd it go?"

"It was fine, just told them that I haven't seen you and I'll watch out for you. I'm glad they didn't search anything. "

"Yea, me too. Here, I'll get it." I pulled out the suitcase and guitar and placed them in my room. Ray came in with duffel and backpack and put them on the floor. "You don't need any help unpacking?"

"N-no I got it." I didn't want him to find my blades.

"Okay, I'll be downstairs if you need me." Ray turned and went downstairs. I grabbed my iPod and plugged it into the dock on the dresser. The first thing I took out was the razors. I looked around the room for a place to hide them. I noticed a hole in the wall. I put the box in there and shoved the dresser over it. Then I put up all of my posters, about 83 in all. "I need more." I said to no one in particular. After that I tossed the clothes in the dresser. I was never a tidy person and I don't plan on starting now. Shoving the bags under the bed, I collapsed onto the bed. I felt my phone buzz from my back pocket. I noticed the time before checking the messages. 5:34. I need to start getting ready soon.  
I opened the message.

It was from an unknown number.

You little faggot, hiding from us like the pussy you are. We will find you and when I do I will fucking kill you! You're such a little bitch. Also I know you came back for more stuff. ~Rick

Oh fuck. Good thing he won't find me. I smirked to myself.

After laying around for a few minutes, I decided to get up and get a shower before Gerard came to pick me up. I really don't need to explain that, do I? I got out and spent about ten minutes deciding which pair of black skinny jeans to wear. Then I threw on a Green Day shirt and put on eyeliner. It was 6:47, so I just decided to go outside and wait. I made sure no police or anyone that I knew was outside, then slipped out, saying bye to Ray. I waited about five minutes, when a black fiesta pulled out. It was Gerard. I stood up and and jumped in. "Hey." is all I said as we pulled out.

 

Chapter 5

The uncomfortable silence was deafening as we made our way to the diner. I had only been there once in my life, when Ray played at the bar next to it.

"Here we are." Gerard pulled onto the side of the narrow one way street, cars lining both sides. '

I started to get out but Gerard stopped me. He walked in front of the car and over to my door, opening it. I smirked and got out, taking his outstretched hand. 

"Is this a date or something?" I asked cautiously.

"Only if you want it to be." Gerard blushed.

"Alright then." I kept a hold of his hand and we walked into the diner.

"Hey Gerar- woah." The waiter looked at us in amazement his black outlined eyes wide.

"Hey Pete. This is Frank." I gave a sheepish wave.

"You finally came out of your basement! And you met somebody!" Pete smiled.

We sat down at the far booth and Pete took our orders. I ordered coffee and fries, Gerard some coffee as well and a cheeseburger.

"You not hungry?" Gerard asked.

"No, no its not that. I'm a vegetarian, and I just really wanted some fries." I laughed.

Gerard nodded and stared at me, his eyes looked beautiful in this light. Goddamn. I can't be falling for him. He can't like me. He doesn't.

We were both staring at each other until we heard the bell on the door jingle. "Hey look! It's that faggot Iero! And he's on a date!" Gerards head whipped around, his smile fading into a furious frown. "What the fuck man. Leave him alone."

"Oh, this faggots gonna take up for you princess?"

Gerard stood up. He was about 3 inches shorter than Bob. Bob smirked.

"Get the fuck away from him bitch." Gerard said through his teeth. By now, Pete and two kitchen staff had come out from the kitchen. Bob pushed Gerard and he stumbled back a few feet. By now I got up. Pulling together all the strength I had, I pulled back and punched him. Bob fell on the ground, his nose gushing blood. "You broke my fucking nose!" Bobs "gang" pulled him up as they left the cafe. "Yea, get the fuck out of here!" Pete yelled. Gerard came up to me and hugged me. I hugged back and we could hear Pete, "awwwww!" in the background. I blushed.

"I didn't know you had that much strength!" Gerard exclaimed.

"Neither did I" I chuckled. We sat back down at the booth and drank our coffee, talking about the most random things. After a few hours, three cups of coffee drank, and Pete telling us they were closing, we got into Gerard's car. "Thank you for defending me." I said on our way back to Ray's.

"They shouldn't treat you like that. You are a great person and don't deserve that."

We sat in silence until we were home. I got out and so did Gerard. "Let me walk you to your door like a gentleman." I blushed and he took my hand as we slowly made our way to my door. Once at our doorstep, I gathered some courage and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you." I whispered and Gerard blushed. Gerard waved bye as he made his way back to his car and I looked at the window next to the door, where Ray was peeking out of the blinds. I smiled and walked in. "He's cute, I like him." Ray said.

Chapter 6

"Rayyyyyy!" I whined like a five year old, my face turning a dark crimson.

"What? He's cute! You should invite him over sometime." Ray laughed.

"Whatever. What are you watching?" I plop next to him on the couch.

"Sherlock. Its actually not that bad at all. I thought it was going to be super boring but its really cool."

"You finally started watching it!" I cheered. I had urged him to get into it for the longest time. The episode he was watching was the one where (SPOILERS AHEAD: PROCEED WITH CAUTION -Hannah) Sherlock 'dies'. "Aw man, you can't start it from there!"

"Well it doesn't matter does it?" Ray asked.

"YES IT FUCKING MATTERS!" I screamed.

"Whoa dude, calm down. I'll watch the first episode on Netflix."

"Thank you." I calmed down a little. I glanced at my phone to check the time and maybe a text from Gerard. 18:14.

"Hey, don't you have a gig at 9?" I asked Ray.

"Oh shit shit shit shit." Ray jumped from the couch and ran to the basement to grab his guitar. "You wanna come? Its at a bar but I can get you in easy."

"Sure, why not." I got up and walked to the jeep with Ray.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At the bar~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ray got up on stage and set up a stool and a mic. He strummed a little to get in tune. After checking to make sure the mic worked, he started to talk. "Hey everybody. My names Ray. I'm gonna play some original work, and some cover things. Thank you to Hoover's Bar for letting me play tonight."

Ray played a little. I went to get a drink and while I waited I looked around me. In the corner of the back of the bar, was Rick. He luckily didn't notice me as he was to drunk to even realize where he was. I went back to my place on the other side of the room and listened to Ray while keeping an eye on Rick. He left a little while later luckily and I could go back to enjoying Ray play music without having a panic attack.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At home because I couldn't think of much to put lol~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

I flopped onto my bed teenage boy fashion and pulled out my cellphone from my circulation-cutting jeans.

hey - xofrnk

whats up- xog

nothing really. wanna come over? xofrnk

"Where the fuck did that come from" I muttered to myself.

I'll be over in 5. Mikey has his girlfriend over and their fighting xog

i flipped my phone shut and shoved in my back pocket.

"Ray! Gerard is coming over!"

"Alright! Keep it quiet, use protection!" Ray yelled as he opened the fridge. I jogged downstairs and Ray was pulling out three beers. He handed me one. "We're not gonna fuck, Ray."

Ray just smiled as there was a knock at the door. I started to climb up but Ray sprinted for the door and opened it.

"Hello sweetie! I'm Franks mother Ray."

Gerard smiled. "Hello ma'am. I'm Gerard, Franks....friend."

"I laughed and threw Gerard the beer. He caught it with ease.

"This is illegal. Your mother is allowing this?"

"Mmhm honey." Ray replied.

"Jesus Christ Ray. We're going upstairs."

"Use protection!" Gerard and I both turned crimson.

"Shut the fuck up!" I yelled. We arrived at my room and Gerard took a seat at my bed. He smirked. "You know, I think its time you show me that guitar of yours."

I grabbed her from the case and plugged in the amp I borrowed from Ray. I contemplated what song to play, when I decided on Lithium by Nirvana.

"Damn." Was all Gerard could get out. I set her down. "That was amazing." He took a swig of vodka that he pulled out of his ass apparently. "Want some?" I shrugged. He handed it over and took a large unhealthy gulp.

"So Frankie," Gerard began. Frankie? "I really like you. I'm glad you invited me because I wanted to ask you something." Gerard blushed.

"Hit me." I replied. 

"I want to kiss you." Gerard said.

"That's what you wanted to ask me? That's not even a proper question."

"Well, no. But that's easier to say." He cupped my cheek and stared into my eyes. He started to lean in and I closed my eyes, leaning into him. His lips brushed against mine, then slammed into them. We melted into the kiss. His tongue swiped my teeth, begging for entrance. Entrance was granted and our tongues fought for dominance, him winning in the end. I smiled in our kiss and let him take over my mouth. He tasted like cigarettes, coffee, and vodka. A beautiful combination. His lips were soft, softer than they looked. He wrapped his left hand around my neck and his right ran through my hair. I leaned back onto the bed. My hand ran up his chest and around his neck. He stopped for a second and looked at me.

"Whats wrong Gee?" Gee? Where did that one come from?

"Nothing, I just wanted to make sure you were okay with this."

"Of course I am."

I pulled him back down onto my lips. He started moving down my neck and around my jaw. I moved him back up to my lips. "Not yet," I whispered between kisses, "I wanna wait."

He nodded in agreement and continued on my mouth. After a while, Ray decided to walk in. "Hey wanted to make sure you were- oh. Gerard pulled back and looked at Ray like he was a little kid caught raiding the cookie jar. "I'll leave you alone." Ray turned and walked to his room.

We decided to stop kissing after that. I pulled out my laptop and we cuddled and watched Netflix. Gerard kissed the top of my forehead. After a few movies, Gerard was fast asleep and I was laying on his chest. I carefully kissed his forehead and put the laptop away. "Goodnight, Gee."

 

Chapter 7

Gerard's POV

I wake up with a gasp, shooting up from my the bed. I look over to the side. Frank is not next to me. No, no not again. I did not have another hallucination. My breath starts to quicken. Then I realize, this isn't my bed. I breathe a sigh at relief and climb out of the wave of sheets. When I near the top of the steps, I smell the unmistakable scent of pancakes. I rush downstairs a little faster than intended and turn into the kitchen. Frank is there, a look of determination on his face, as he tries to flip the pancake.

"Those smell good." I smile.

Frank jumps and the pancake flies out of the pan, missing it and landing on the counter.

"Jesus fuck, you scared the shit out of me." Frank laughed, adding more batter into the pan.

"Here let me help, I'm an expert pancake maker." I offer. 

7 burnt pancakes and one hot finger later, we decided to throw a few pieces of toast into the toaster. As we sit down with our slightly burnt toast, I remember a way to embarrass Mikey, even though he's not here.

"Once, when Mikey was twelve and I was like fifteen, Mikey had made toast, but we had a shit toaster and it got stuck, so Mikey got a fork and started to ram it in there. Luckily me being Super Gee, I came in and smacked the fork out of his hands." I put my hands on my hips superhero style."

Frank laughed as he finished the last bite of the blackish toast. He picked up my plate and his and threw it away. We sat in awkward silence for a few minutes before I decided I needed to go home. I stood up and Frank got up with me. "I need to check on Mikey, make sure hes okay." I sigh.

"I'll walk you home." Frank offers.

I smile and walk with Frank out the door. The silence was screaming as we walked to my little white house. We turn onto the little pathway leading up to the front porch. When we reach the door, we turn to each other. He stares into my eyes. As he starts to lean in, I get a wave of anxiety and hug him. He looks surprised and tenses up. He relaxed a few minutes later and we broke apart. "Um, see you later." Frank blushed. I smiled and unlocked the door.

Mikey was laying on the couch, facing the television, but it wasn't on. I walked around to sit across from him on the chair. He was expressionless, but his face was red and tear stained. 

"Whats wrong?" I ask. He is silent.

"Mikey, what the hell happened last night?" I prod.

He sighs, but reluctantly sits up.

"I decided to surprise Alicia and come over to her house, bring her flowers and other romantic shit. Her mom gave me a key about a month ago, so I let myself in. I snuck up to her room, and she was there with some girl from school, her name was like Jamia or something. She saw me and I just turned around and left. She decided to follow me and we argued for about an hour before I ended it. I haven't left the couch since. I can't believe she fucking did that!" Mikey explained.

I didn't know what to say, so I improvised. "Fuck her, lets just chill all day and watch movies." I offered.

Mikey smiled. He grabbed the remote and turned on Netflix. Scrolling through the selections, one caught my eye.

"Wait, go back." Mikey flipped back to the one I wanted. Nightmare Before Christmas. My favorite movie even though claymation scares the shit out of me.

"I was hoping you'd say that."

Mikey selected play and we got comfy on the couch. Once that was done, Mikey chose the next movie. Captain America. (AN- nothing happens right now that's interesting, so hold on, it will.) After Captain America, neither of us could decide so we put on Doctor Who. A few episodes in, I get a text from Frank.

Hey -F

Hi -G

What are you doing? -F

Not you -G I smiled.

You should come over here and change that -F

I got up and looked at Mikey, he was asleep. I got up and started to look for my clothes. Then, I saw him. Frank. Sitting on my bed. I looked at him with a puzzled face. "What the hell?" I ask. "You just texted me to come over. "Go kill yourself." Frank said, smiling.

"What? I thought we were friends!" I screamed.

"Oh please, who would be friends with you!"

"Why are you saying this? Why are you here!" I ran out of my room and up the stairs, Mikey was still sleeping, or so I thought. There was an empty bottle for pills next to him. "No." I whispered. "No!" I screamed. I grabbed Mikey, shaking him. He got up, and punched me. I fell back onto the couch.

When I awoke, Mikey was shaking me. "Dude, what the hell? You had another hallucination. I thought you said it was getting better, that you were taking the pills?"

I slowly sat up, rubbing my jaw. I had another vision? "Why does my jaw hurt?"

"After running around and screaming downstairs, you came up and started shaking me. The only way to get you to stop was to knock you out." Mikey explained.

I frowned. "Oh." I looked at the television, Captain America still playing.

"Now answer my question. I thought you were doing better"

"I thought I was!" I take the pills, even though I hate them."

Mikey sighed. "Alright, you want to talk about it?"

"No, it was horrible. I don't even want to think about it. I'm going to go downstairs and take a nap or work on the comic or something."

I got up, slowly, and made my way downstairs to my bedroom. I look around at my options, deciding to draw a bit. I open a sketchbook. Nope, this ones full. I grab another one, finding an empty page. Having no clue where to start, I start drawing the lines I see in my head. The lines start to form lips, then a nose, then gorgeous eyes. I realize who it is. Frank. I draw his head and start on his hair. I decide to leave it uncolored, and tear it out. As I hang it up on the wall, I hear the familiar buzz of my phone. I flop onto my bed and open it. Its Frank.

Hey, want to go somewhere later tonight? -F

Yea, sure, I'd love to. xoG

 

Chapter 8

Franks POV

I planned on taking him hiking up to a cliff. You can see all of Belleville, along with a perfect view of the sunset. I felt so cheesy. I packed my Polaroid camera and started walking to Gerard's house. I'm not telling him where it is we're going either. Once I arrived at that house on the end of the street, I timidly knocked on the door. "Coming!" I heard a voice say. Mikey opened the door with a sigh.

"I thought you were my friend. Gerard!" Mikey calls, wandering to his room. I step inside and take in my surroundings. I never actually got a chance to look at it, every time I was hurrying out in a nervous state. It was cozy. Lots of family photos and the lights were warm. Gerard emerged from the basement. He wore black skinny jeans and a faded Misfits shirt. I smiled.

"You ready?" I held out my hand.

Gerard nodded. We clasped our hands together and swung our hands as we made our way to the woods.

"So where are you taking me?" Gerard asks.

"I'm not telling until we get there." I smiled.

"Why'd you bring your bag?"

"I have stuff in here."

"Oh. I want to know more about you. What's your favorite color?" Gerard asks.

"Red. You?"

"I like all colors, but I like the colors of the sunset the most."

I smile at the thought of his reaction when we get to the cliff.

"Okay. We're almost here. We have to climb this." Gerard looked excited as I pulled him along.

"I've never seen this place before!" Gerard walked through the trees, taking time to observe a few. I pulled out my camera as he ran his hand along a tree. Snapping the picture, and taking it out.

"Hey, what's that?" Gerard comes over and I hand him the picture. It came out perfectly. Gerard smiled and handed it back to me.

"That's really cool." Gerard kept running up the path as I slipped it into my bag. We were just about there when Gerard slowed down.

"I. Should not...have run." Gerard panted. I giggled and took his hand, leading him through a small group of trees. When onto the small graffiti covered rock, Gerard's face lights up. "This is...gorgeous!"

He ran towards the edge. I tensed up for a moment, anxious he would fall. He did manage to stop himself.

The trees swaying and the river rushing below the rock we were sitting on picked up in noise as the wind grew. The sun was just beginning to set, Gerard watching it intently. I pulled out my camera again and started to snap photos of him, the sunset, him watching the sunset, and the forest below. Gerard turned to me for a brief moment. "Can I take a picture of you?" Gerard asked. I placed the camera in his outstretched hand and turned back to the sky. The camera made that calming click sound and Gerard handed me the camera back. "You look beautiful." Gerard handed me the picture. I studied my profile, the way my nose curves, and the way my lip piercing shines in the sunlight. I smile, handing it back to him. "Thank you." Gerard whispered.

"For what?" I question.

"For taking me here, for showing me this."

I didn't answer. Instead, pulled out my camera once again for one last picture. Of us. Together. We laid back he put his head against mine. I felt his hair up against my cheek. I felt his smile as I pressed the button. We laid there for quite so time after that, not saying anything.

"Frankie, what are we?" Gerard broke the silence.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, what do you call this? Us, are we together or?"

I stayed quiet for quite some time. What were we? Are we together? Do I like Gerard? He is nice. His gorgeous brown eyes, his beautiful smile. The way he can make me laugh and fell more like myself. Were we a couple?

"I don't know. What do you want it to be?"

This time it was Gerard that was silent. "I think we should give it some more time, before we decide anything." Gerard spoke.

I nodded my head in agreement as I sat up. The sun had set, and now I was going to take him to a small café in town. I pulled myself up, holding my hand out for Gerard. He took it and we started back down to the hill.

We were on the street when I saw Bob. He and his other friend were standing there. Normally I'd see him with other guys, never this one. This one was new. Gerard stopped in his tracks when he spotted them. "What's wrong? We beat these guys once, we can do it again?" I turned to him.

"Let's go the other way." Gerard turned on his heels and started going around the block to the other side to get in. I jogged up to him. We made it inside safely without trouble from them. We sat down. "Why didn't you want to go past them?" I asked.

"The other guy that was with him. His name is Bert." Gerard began. "We-we used to date. He was pretty abusive. I didn't say anything. Until he, he," Gerard started to tear up.

"Hey, it's okay, you can tell me when you're ready." I rubbed Gerard's shoulder.

He took a deep breath. "We lived together for a short time after high school, I was eighteen. One day, I got home a little late from my job at the time. He was pissed. He was drunk. The bottle he was drinking from, he took it and hit me with it. I had glass in my fucking shoulders, cheek, and chest. Everywhere. He dragged me upstairs and, and he undressed me. He, he raped me Frankie." Tears were streaming down his face. I got up and walked around the other side of the booth. I rubbed his back. "It's okay, he's gone now, I'm here, and I'll protect you." I hugged him. "Th-thanks Frankie."

By now the waitress came. "You guys okay?" She asked.

"We're fine." Gerard answered.

"Okay" She smiled. "What can I get you boys today?" She smiled at Gerard. "I'll just have coffee."

"And you?" She directed at me.

"Just coffee." I smiled.

"Okay, it'll be here in a few."

And, just as promised, a few minutes later, it had arrived. Along with a napkin for Gerard, with I'm assuming was the waitress's number on it. He glared at the napkin before balling it up to use as intended.

"I'm gay!" He yelled at the woman behind the counter. I smiled and sipped at my coffee. The girl looked up with absolute disgust.

"Come on, let's go back to mine." Gerard grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the quaint building. We ran down the street, laughing past Bert and Bob, who looked at us like they wanted to kill us. We made it to his house in a few short minutes, out of breath and panting at Gerard's doorstep. We smiled at each other and he led me inside.

There, on the couch, was Mikey. Along with Pete, the waitor from the diner.

"Holy shit!" Gerard exclaimed.

Mikey and Pete jumped about three feet from each other. Gerard and I laughed.

"There something you wanna tell me Moikey?" Gerard giggled.

"U-um. This is Pete. I'm bisexual." Mikey blushed and turned red.

"Yea I know who he is." Gerard chuckled.

"Well, have fun you two, don't fuck on the couch" Gerard said and took me downstairs to the basement.

"You wanna stay here tonight?" Gerard asked me.

"Of course I would." I made myself comfortable on Gerard's bed.

"This time, you're not sleeping on the floor." I winked.

"Gerard jumped in next to me and snuggled up close. It was pretty late by now, so we decided to cuddle before sleeping.

"I like your face." Gerard blurted. I looked at him for a moment, before claiming, "Yours is better."

"Oh please. My face is not very interesting."

"Your face is my favorite part of the day." I said.

"Mmm. Sure." Gerard said before tangling his hand in mine and falling asleep peacefully.

~-~

"Morning, sleepyhead." I was awoken by the sound of Gerard's voice. I smile before opening my eyes to see him, or should I say his eye. His lips were against mine, prohibiting me from saying anything. I gave a light sigh before melting into the kiss. His familiar taste of coffee and cigarettes, with a hint of morning breath.

"Gerard, go brush your teeth before you kiss me." I smiled and he pulled himself out of bed, taking the warm star wars covers with him. I trailed behind him. "You go and make breakfast, I'll be up in a few."

I made my way upstairs to see Pete and Mikey in the kitchen. Pete's eyeliner was smudged all to hell and his hair was slightly curly. "Hey guys." I murmured, trying to wake up.

"Hey Frank. Want some coffee?" Mikey gestured to the three fourths filled pot at the corner of the kitchen.

"Damn right I do." I eagerly got a cup from the cabinet and poured some. Gerard came up and did the same. We all sat and ate cereal, when Gerard decided to interrogate Mikey about his newfound relationship.

"Gerard! We just met yesterday. After you left with Frank, he came over, I invited him. He's just a friend. It's not a relationship."

"Yet." I whispered.

Pete laughed before playfully punching my shoulder.

"Yea, what about you two?"

"What about us?" I ask.

"You and Gerard. Is there something going on there?" Mikey asks.

"There is something, yes. But not a full on relationship." Gerard explains.

This makes me think. Do I want a full on relationship with him? I give it a moment's thought before I decide, yes. I do want a relationship with Gerard Way. I'm going to wait for the right time before asking him.

So I just smile and nod, agreeing. Pete and Mikey look skeptical, but brush it off before continuing on with their marshmallow cereal. I finish before anybody else and sit there watching Gerard and Mikey argue about Green Day.

"Okay Frank. Dookie or American Idiot?" Mikey turns to me.

"Uh-um-uh, I guess Dookie." I decide. I like both a lot, but I can't decide.

"See!" Gerard exclaims excitedly.

"Whatever. American Idiot is and will always be the best." Mikey pouts.

"I gotta go Mikes, I got work in a few hours." Pete stands up, sighing.

"Oh, okay. Pete gets up as well, hugging him. "See you soon"

"You to." Pete smiles and walks out the door, leaving Gerard and I to fangirl.

"Petekey is so happening." Gerard screams like a teenage girl.

"Whatever, I'm gonna go practice." Mikey pouts off to his room.

 

Chapter 9

Franks POV

So with Mikey not so quietly playing his bass, I get a text. Once again, it's my step dad.

So you're going to hide like the pussy you are? –Rick

I know you're with Ray. It's obvious. No one else would want to be friends with a faggot. –Rick

I sigh and put my phone back in my pocket. Gerard looks at me with a worried expression. "What's wrong?"

"My step-dad is harassing me again." I sigh.

Gerard sighs along with me. "Ignore him, let's go take a walk." Gerard offers. I nod my head in agreement and took his hand. He led me out the door and onto the sidewalk. We swung our hand up and down.

"Why do you think all this is happening?" I ask Gerard.

"What?"

"Life. Us together. Why humans are here living and breathing and doing stuff. It's all pointless in the end isn't it?"

"Well, I suppose so. I don't like thinking about the future. I like now. What's happening now. We are happening now. That's what I like to think about." Gerard replies.

I smile. The air is very clear today. It's not too hot, not too cold. Perfect October weather. The birds are chirping. Though that's not very appealing to think about when they're chirping about wanting to fuck. I frown at the thought.

"Frank." Gerard snaps me out of my thought. Thank god. Even if I don't believe in him. I turn my head and look at him.

"I asked if you wanted to get ice cream."

I look at my phone. "It's 11:30."

"3:00pm somewhere." Gerard replies. I nod my head in agreement and we turn onto the next busy street. It's right in the middle of Belleville, so that's to be expected. At the end of the street, there's a little 50s' style restaurant that's famous for its ice cream. I had only been there once, when I still lived in New York and we drove through here to visit family in Maryland. It was me, my mom, and my dad. My real dad. Not the asshole now.

We walked in and I took in the atmosphere. It felt cozy. Bright red booths lined one side and the other side housed a long white bar with red barstools. There were a few people in the back of the quaint building, talking and laughing together. Gerard led me to a seat and a waiter came and introduced himself to us. "Hello, I'm Ryan." The man had large eyes and very fluffy hair. He was wearing some eyeliner as well. "What can I get you boys today?" He smiled.

"I'll have a medium chocolate ice-cream cone." Gerard decided.

"I'll have the same." I told Ryan. He smiled and went back to the kitchen.

"Have you ever been here before?" Gerard asked me.

"Only once. Before I moved here." I told him. I didn't want to tell him about my dad yet. No one knows about him and they're going to ask questions that I don't want to answer. He simply nodded in understanding.

"I used to go here all the time when I was little. With my mom and dad and Mikey. We stopped going after, after I came out to them." Gerard looked sad. "They didn't take to well to the fact that we aren't the white picket fence family they want. I feel bad for Mikey, he's going to have to go through the same rejection. The way our parents faces fell when they heard that their sons a, a faggot." Gerard and I both cringed at that.

"Hey now, don't call yourself that. You are not...that. You are not. You are wonderful. Great person. That word is such a horrible word. I don't know why people use it." I assured Gerard. I couldn't even say the word.

"You're right, I'm sorry. My dad got so mad, you know? He said, 'No son of mine will be a faggot' and got up and left. My mom's face. Her face was full of disappointment. I'm terrified for Mikey." Gerard sighed.

Our ice-cream got here which cheered us up significantly as we dug in. "Holy shit I missed this." Gerard said, mouthful of ice-cream. I grinned at Gerard, taking a small bite myself. I nodded in agreement. It was good. We quickly finished our deserts and Ryan brought over our bill. Surprisingly, he sat down next to Gerard. "So are you guys on a date?" Ryan asked. "Uh, um, yea, were on a date right now." I replied.

"Oh that's cool, I wish I could get enough courage to ask my friend out." Ryan sighed.

"Just go up to him and be like 'wanna go see a movie or something?'" I suggested.

"If only it were that easy. I can barely even say hi to Brendon."

"Well, where is this Brendon. We can help you through it." Gerard smiled.

Ryan perked up at this. "He said he was coming by today at around twelve. That's right after my shift ends." I checked the time. 11:56. Ryan that's in four minutes. Ryan shot up and ran to the back kitchen, to clock out I suppose. He came back a few minutes later, minus the apron.

"So how old are you Ryan?" Gerard asked.

"17." Ryan told him. I smiled. "Same."

"Really? You go to Belleville High?" Ryan asked.

"Uh, yea. I just started. I haven't been the past three or four days though. I might be back Monday." It was Saturday now, so I had one more day to relax.

"Oh. I've never seen you around. You should sit with me at lunch Monday. I'll introduce you to my friends." Ryan offered.

"That would be cool."

As soon as I said that, the door chimed. We all turned our heads to see a man with shortish brown hair and glasses.

"Brendon, hey!" Ryan slid out of the booth to meet him. Gerard and I looked at each other knowingly and smiled.

"I'll be right back. Gotta take a piss." Brendon said casually. Ryan nodded and quickly sat back down next to Gerard. "So, what do I do?" Ryan asked.

"Um, okay. So what you got to do is do small talk for a bit and then just casually ask Brendon if he'd like to go out sometime. Simple as that." Gerard says.

"Ugh, I suck at small talk." Ryan groans.

"You'll do fine. Go, he's coming out." I urge.

Ryan sat down in the booth in front of us and Brendon slid in across. "H-hey Brendon. How're you doing?" Ryan asks. We try to keep from smiling and act natural as Ryan talks.

"I'm cool, how about yourself?"

"F-fine. So what do you think about the meaning of life?" Ryan blurts. We can't hold it in at this point, and start cackling at Ryan's attempt at small talk. Brendon and Ryan turn around and look at us. Gerard pats Ryan's shoulder. "We said small talk, ry. Not existential crisis."

"Ryan, what's going on?" Brendon asks.

"Um, I like you Brendon. Like, like like. I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date sometime."

Brendon burst into laughter. "Of course Ryan. You should've said so. Let's go to the movie theater tonight."

Ryan looks astonished at Brendon being so casual. "Um, yea. Yea definitely." Ryan says.

Brendon gets up. "See you tonight, Ry." And just walks out of the diner like a fucking badass. Ryan slid back in next to me, the smile not wiping from his face.

"I told you, I'm not good at small talk."

"But, you've got a date." I say and Gerard nods in agreement. "Here's my number, text me sometime boys." Ryan is still smiling as he writes the number down on our hands, still smiling as he walks out of the diner and practically skips down the street.

"Well then Gee. I think our work here is done." Gerard and I get up from the booth and walk out, hand in hand.

"Gee? Where did that come from?" Gerard asks.

"You called yourself Super Gee yesterday."

"Oh. Right. I like that nickname. Frankie."

~-~

Gerard and I were laying on his bed, cuddling and listening to some hardcore punk when Mikey and Pete come down. We sat up and looked at them. "What's the matter Mikes?" Gerard asked.

"I need help coming out. Since Mom and Dad aren't going to be back until next year, we're skyping them tonight. I'm coming out then." Mikey sighed.

"Oh yay. I guess I'll tell them about Frank tonight. They can meet him." Gerard sighed. "Well Mikey. Coming out isn't going to be easy. You just got to look them in the eyes and say 'Mom, Dad, I like men.' And then I don't know make out with Pete. Oh my god that would be so funny. Me and Frank are gonna make out in front of them, kay Frankie?" I smiled and nodded.

"Okay, I guess. But Pete and I aren't making out. They are just gonna meet him tonight."

"So are you guy's official yet?" Gerard asked.

"I guess." Pete took Mikey's hand.

"Okay, when are we skyping them?"

"In five minutes." Mikey blurted.

"Oh shit! We gotta get ready!" Gerard sprung up, looking for a shirt. "I'll get my computer," Mikey said, standing up and going up stairs.

~-~

"Hey mom, dad." Gerard and Mikey said in unison. Pete and I decided to stay back behind the camera until they introduced us.

"Hi, boys. How is everything?" A women's voice came through the speaker.

"Everything's good. We actually have something to say." Gerard said. "Mikey, you can go first." Gerard stood up and gave room for Mikey and Pete.

"What is it sweetie?" The woman said.

"Um, well. Alicia and I broke up." Mikey began. His mother gasped. "What happened?"

"That's not important. What I wanted to say was that, um, I have a boyfriend." Mikey blurted. 

Chapter 10

I shot out of bed and fell onto the floor at the sound of two pots banging together.

"WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP!" Mikey yelled. Pete jumped onto Gerard, who was groaning and somehow managed to not fall onto the floor. I sat up and rubbed my head.

"Waddafuckisgoingon?" I groaned.

"Yea man it's like 7am? The fuck?" Gerard pushed Pete off, who landed on me. My head once again hit the ground with a thump once again. Pete rolled next to me and Mikey placed the pans on Gerard's desk.

"Let's go on a double date." Mikey grinned.

Gerard winced. "I double date? Really Mikes? Besides Frank and I have gone on a date like three nights in a row.

"But you haven't gone for breakfast yet." Mikey pleaded.

"Ugh. Fine. Let us get ready first." Gerard got up and walked to the bathroom. I stood up and rubbed my head.

"I'm gonna go back home and get ready. I'll be back in a few." I yelled at Gerard.

Mikey left the pans on the desk, so I grabbed those on my way up. I set them down on the table and waved by to Mikey and Pete, who were sitting on the couch waiting impatiently. When I finally reached home, I opened the door and found Ray and some unknown dude laying on the couch. I brushed it off, used to the amount of gay I've been seeing these past couple of days and hopped into the shower. Done that, I brushed my teeth and went to pick out an outfit. I got my last pair of black jeans and a faded band shirt. I guess I'm gonna have to do laundry soon.

When I arrived at Gerard's, the Ways and Pete were sitting on the couch waiting.

"We were gonna go over there, but Pete got lazy." Mikey said. Pete scowled.

"Let's just go. Where are we going?" Pete asked.

"Let's go to the diner" Gerard suggested. Gerard and I walked in front of Mikey and Pete, both of us hand in hand. After about five minutes of silence, Gerard lets go of my hand and stops.

"Gerard, what's wrong?" I turn to ask him.

Gerard's POV

Frank laughed. "Gerard, why the fuck did you think we would be together? You're a piece of fucking shit."

Mikey and Pete came up to face me. "You were a horrible brother, I fucking hate your sorry ass. Why don't you kill yourself?" Mikey spat. I turned and started sprinting back to the house. He's right. They're right. I'm a worthless piece of shit. I run down to the basement and open the closet door. Turning the wardrobe upside down, I finally find what I'm looking for. The rope. I throw it down next to me and rip out a piece of paper. I scribble the words I want and throw it on the ground. I look up at the ceiling, and grab the rope. Before I do the irreversible, I put on a song, Heart Shaped Box. Then, it happens. I do it without thinking, and everything goes black.

Franks POV, two weeks later

Today is the funeral. Mikey, Pete, and I are standing together around his casket. He looks at peace. "I just don't get it." Pete murmurs.

"He was sick. He was depressed, schizophrenia, anxiety." Mikey rubbed Pete's back. His parents didn't even fucking come today. Ray came up next to me, along with the man I saw cuddling him that day. Joe, I think is his name. "How you feeling?" Ray asks. I just look at him with a 'how the fuck do you think?' look. He nods and goes to sit back down.

Once the service was finished, I sit in my room. Complete silence. I don't know what to do anymore.


End file.
